


What Happens After It Happens

by TruceForest



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Horror, Insomnia, M/M, Post Movie 01, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, chainshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruceForest/pseuds/TruceForest
Summary: A short chainshipping au where Alison and Diana are killed while Adam survives.





	What Happens After It Happens

**Author's Note:**

> This fic does not in anyway express my opinions about the characters, the idea merely popped into my head and I went with it.

          "Wanna watch a movie?" Lawrence asked Adam. The two had been lying in their shared queen sized bed in their cozy little apartment. They could easily afford a much bigger house if they wanted one, well with Lawrence's income when he was a doctor mixed with the compensation both of them received after the incident but neither felt a big house suited their lifestyle. Lawrence and Adam had taken a strong liking to movies after the accident, not that either of them didn't enjoy movies before but with work, it's pretty hard to find time for things like movies. Besides, there isn't much to do except watch movies when you can't sleep. Both of them were scarred from Jigsaw, but Lawrence more so than Adam. Not only did the former doctor lose a foot but also a wife and daughter. Unfortunately, Diana and Alison were both killed that horrible day. Every time either man would close their eyes they would wake up in a cold sweat screaming, so there really was not a point in trying anymore. "Sure, what movie?" 


End file.
